<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dear school people by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148640">Dear school people</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting'>IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One piece stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ace and Sabo are working (too) hard to pay for everything, Adults Ace and Sabo, Child Monkey D. Luffy, Elementary school Luffy, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Letter, Modern AU, and Luffy knows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year children can sent a letter to their school about a gift they want, so that they can get a gift on their birthday. It's almost Luffy's birthday and Luffy decides to not ask a present for himself, but for his brothers. His big brothers always take care of him, and now he wants to do something nice in return.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy &amp; Portgas D. Ace &amp; Sabo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One piece stories [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dear school people</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there!</p><p>This work was inspired by this -) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_m_LNwuUbbw<br/>I remembered this and I totally see Ace and Sabo doing the same for Luffy. So I made this. </p><p>Hope you’ll enjoy it :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Dear school people,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I really want to ask you something. I know that you only give gifts to kids, but can you give my brothers a gift instead of me?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You see, my brother are the sweetest brothers in the world. They always make me happy when I am sad. They comfort me when I'm scared. They told my hands when I'm nervous. They always go out of their way just for me.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My brothers are very handsome. Sabo loves to dress up. He doesn't like messy. He likes to stand in front of the mirror and fix his clothes and hair. Ace may not be fixing his looks as Sabo, but that doesn't mean that he isn't handsome. Ace has cute freckles and beautiful grey eyes, not that Sabo's emerald green ones are ugly. I likes Sabo's eyes too. If you want a date with them than I can ask it for you!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My brothers are the smartest. My brothers are both a different kind of smart. Sabo is book smart and Ace is handy-smart. Sabo is studying in a very expensive school for book-smart kids. He wants to become a social worker. Ace is handy-smart. He can fix everything, except his cooking skills. Don’t tell him I said that.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The are also the most clever. Because they are so smart, they help me with all kinds of schoolwork. Sabo helps with homework and Ace with projects. They can find a answer for every problem I have and than they explain it to my so that I also understand. Even you can't do that!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They are the kindest. They always go out of their way for me. They also want to help others. They give me birthday presents and a cake and they work so we can have a place to live. They make sure I eat healthy and tell my favorite stories before I go to sleep. They always make sure that I have everything.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My brothers want me to do well at school. Sabo always makes lunch so to eat during school breaks and he brings me and picks me up. He is always on time. Ace and Sabo are worried and scold me when I get in trouble and are happy when I tell them about the friends and I made at school. They want to know all about my school day. Everyday when we are eating dinner they ask how school was. Oh and sometimes I get extra candy or meat when I get good grades.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They are the best big brothers in the world. Ever since I've met them, I've looked up to them. They are what I want to be. They are my superheroes, and I wouldn't trade them for anything in the world.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My brothers are the absolute best.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But...they are liars.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie about having medicine. They both need medicine for their health problems. Ace has nacroplepsy and Sabo suffers from very bad head pains, it's called migrina or something like that. Ace only takes his medicine when he has school or work. On days off he doesn't take them, if he would than he wouldn't have enough. Sabo only takes his medicine only when the pain gets really bad, if there is no other choice.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>If a bottle is empty before the end of two months than they have a problem. They than do not have medicine. I know that Ace has to take his medicine everyday and that Sabo is supposed to take his medicine when there is even a small head pain, but they can't.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie about having money. They work their butts off. Ace is only eight hours home, from Monday till Saturday. Sunday is his day off. He works three different jobs and sixteen hours a day. Sabo also works, but not as much as Ace. He worked as much as he can in a library not far from his school. Sabo takes care of us.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I know that we aren't rich.We are poor. All the money goes towards our home, fixes, medicine, food, my school and Sabo's school.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie that they are not tired. I know that working sixteen hours a day isn't good. Ace only sleeps, eats dinner and goes to work. He doesn't have to time other things, like hanging out with friends. I don't even know if he has one and everyone should have one!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ace is always sleeping when Sabo and I get home. There are always bags under his eyes and I think his nacroplepsy  is getting worse, but Sabo and Ace never tell me anything. Sabo studies, works, learns and takes care of me. He also looks exhausted. When he has a big test he studies till late in the night. He needs to get good grades to keep his spaceship*, but the getting good grades means no good sleep. And no good night sleeps means more head pains.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie that they are not hungry. We never have enough food. Well, I do, but my brothers don't. Because we eat veryyy much, so much food needs to be bought and we simply don't have the money. So the other option is not eating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They always make sure that I have enough food and than they eat the rest.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But I'm not stupid! I know that it isn't enough to satisfy my brothers. Sometimes when I sleep I hear their tummies growl and I think about how my tummy is full. It isn't fair, but they always notice when I say I have enough, but actually don't. They noticed when I'm not full and if I'm not full than they will find some way to get me to eat it, even though that could have the food themself.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie and say that they have everything they want. But that's not true. Ace really wants to study the build thingy, but we can't afford it. Ace always smiles and says it's fine and that he actually doesn't want to study anything. His smile is fake and his words are lies. We all know that if Ace wouldn't works those sixteen hours, five days a week than we can't afford the bills. We don't have the time and money for Ace to study.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sabo always feels guilty about it, because he can study. Ace however is supporting Sabo. He wants Sabo to achieve his dream, even if that meant giving up his own. Sabo and I see how it's hurting Ace.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>And sometimes Sabo sees some really nice clothes, but he can't buy them. Or he also needs a laptop for school and he also can't buy that. So he needs to do stuff at school and if he can't finish it than he can't make it. Also if he needs other stuff for school, than he can’t buy that too. So he can’t go to all his classes,because he doesn’t have the class thingy he needs.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie about their happiness. When they go out I can see Ace's eyes longingly look at build and fix shops or I can sometimes hear Sabo cry when he is studying. They are quietly sad.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie...because of me. I can hear them yell when they think I'm sleeping. They talk about money problems and on what to cut short on, but because they already spend the money on the basics they can't cut short on anything. So that means that they must work more. I hear a lot of the problems, but in the morning they never tell me. Even when I ask they give me a smile and tell me not to worry, cause everything is going to be alright.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>They lie, to give me the best future. Because they want the best for me...even if that means no good future for them.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So please, if you read it, please give my brother a gift instead of me. They want money, a spaceship*for Ace or if that's to much than an all you can eat ticket it also yummy!</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I hope that you'll think about it. And don't tell Ace and Sabo about this letter. I didn't tell them I was writing this. I want it to be a surprise!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>~Luffy</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Spaceship = scholarship</p><p>I may add another chapter to this, but I’m not sure.</p><p>You can find me on tumblr under the username Lachnie, if you want.</p><p>I hope you liked it :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>